User talk:=D
My goodness #1 do you even know what fallen angel is? and #2 "kthanksbye" says the person thats telling me to learn how to spell... funny This whole mess is funny actually. I dont know you or what your problem is, or if you even have problems to begin with (which means you harass people for no reason at all). Also im like 100% sure im not the first person you act rude and obnoxious towards. But i really think you should grow up a bit, and lighten up. Life's to short to be so uptight about things, like stupid stories people post up on this page. and trying to put people down just to make yourself feel better and bigger is kind of sad and pathetic. I get it... if you did not like my story, then you didn't like it... big... fuckin'... deal! Heck im not in love with it either (i did it out of pure boredom). But my point is there are ways to go about stating your opinions in a more mature manner. like just a plain and simple "I honestly don't like it" or... writing nothing at all! okay thanks & bye =P o and on a brighter note! i love the image you have on your profile page with the "fangirl" screaming FUUUU to the tv when eli rejected clare from staying the night! haha made me crack up! did you do that?! Thumbs up if you did! and thumbs up either way if you didn't just for posting that up! <--- see im nice! truce?! =P k ill spel as shity as i kan jus 2 mak yu proude... kthanksbye or in other words... STFU! LOL Re: Kinda random but.... Do you mean other people's talk pages or on just pages? Re Re: Kinda random but..... Yeah the same thing happened to me when I used that skin. Even though I hated MonoBook, I got used t it eventually.... :P You'll get used to it quick. I guarantee it. ;) Re: Kinda Randon But.... D: that sucks..... I don't understand why they got rid of MONACO though. X{ That was the best skin. Re:Fitz+Anya Thanks for leaving me a message! :) Well,I love them both so if one day they get together,I would support them.I think it's unlikely though.I mean,Anya is implied to go out with Dr.Chris and Fitz,well he mostly has a chance with Clare.But,overall yes,I would support Fanya.CamilleA05 00:30, December 13, 2010 (UTC)CamilleA05 Re: HOLY CRAP!!! I know right! I finally figured out how to. :D <3 Ty. ♥sy∂ηεy 17:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ma' Sista' She just dyed it back to brown about an hour ago! =D ~Nisoja Really? I'm glad she dyed it back. I think it looked horrible blonde. Oh and, EVERYONE is pissed that chatzy isn't working. You should see the When Love Takes Over Page. ~Nisoja Ha, so am I. :) (on omegle) LOL I don't like the Rugrats anymore. I used to though :P ~Nisoja chatzy yeah its not working anymore lmfao http://degrassi.speeqe.com/ Re: :D YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I MISSED YOU! <3Nisoja 19:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Nisoja missin Smiles MISSSS YOOOUUUUU Smiles :D -Lover Herbs Back... Hey, I've been back for about 2 weeks now.Splainin2doo 14:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I have been having trouble w/Talk Pages lately. Where were you gone to for a month? Just taking a breather? I got really busy with school so I took a break for a while. May have to take another one coming up soon. Splainin2doo 19:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Haha, thanks. And the pass: .NisojaNisoja Catching up Yeah we totally need to catch up..... I am on Chatzy mostly on Fridays, sometimes saturdays and sundays. The rest of the week is busy due to SCHOOL! OMG YAYYYYYYYY YOU'RE BACK! :D Here is the chat everyone always uses chatzy.com/817802246367. Sorry I couldn't give you a link, my iPad is fucked up. But just copy and paste that into your search thing. :P Anyways, can't wait to see you there! :DNisoja 07:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC)Nisoja I mssed you too! And were you Layton?Nisoja 05:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC)Nisoja Hi what's up? :)